


Pobudka

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Harry znalazł idealne miejsce, w którym mógłby się zaszyć przed światem. Niestety jego właściciel nie jest z tego zbyt zadowolony.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Kudos: 33





	Pobudka

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Izzie  
> Liczba słów: 100

Kiedy rano po raz kolejny z rzędu Snape zastał w swoim salonie śpiącego Pottera, już się nawet nie zdziwił. Zrezygnowany zapytał:   
— Mógłbyś wyjaśnić, dlaczego zrobiłeś sobie z mojego domu noclegownię?  
Chłopak przeciągnął się i odparł:  
— Tu mnie nikt nie będzie szukał.  
Severus się zagapił. Zirytowany swoją reakcją wysyczał:  
— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w Hogwarcie nie uczono geografii, ale zapewniam: istnieją inne miejsca, w których mógłbyś się ukrywać. Służę atlasem.  
— Całkiem możliwe. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął zadziornie i dodał:  
— Ale inne miejsca po zdemaskowaniu nie odstraszą odwiedzających. — Zrobił krótką pauzę. — No i robisz pyszną lasagne.  
Z tym trudno było Severusowi polemizować.


End file.
